


You're my 'someone'

by justgingery



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ichigo is better though, Office Setting, Romance, Toshiro Hitsugaya is a workaholic, Video game company, Yukio and Rangiku are the best wingmen, scavenger hunt, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgingery/pseuds/justgingery
Summary: As Toshiro Hitsugaya, games developer at Fullbring Studios, prepares for the biggest gaming event of the year, his girlfriend Rukia devises a plan to help him de-stress... not before sending him on an adventure."I wanna be the one you're guidingBecause I believe that you could lead the wayFor just this once I’ll take the leadAnd we’ll have the most wonderful day!"
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kuchiki Rukia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Seireitei Server August Writing Challenge 2020





	You're my 'someone'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Seireitei Discord Server's August Writing Challange, August 2020!  
> The prompt I chose was "Someone to you" by Banners!  
> Enjoy :D

“We don’t have to return to work, do we? We could go for a walk, Boss!”

Rangiku whined to her boss, Toshiro, on their way back from lunch. On days when they were in the office together, they would share breaks and have lunch together but Rangiku would often try to delay their return to work.

Toshiro felt the frustration in him grow. There were too many important deadlines and events coming up for her to be so relaxed.

When Toshiro had acquired a development supervisor job at his friend Yukio’s gaming studio and quickly found his way up the ranks, he suggested hiring Rangiku to help them hold presentations and pitch their game ideas to sponsors. He knew Rangiku loved her job, after all she was definitely the more social of the two. 

With one of the biggest gaming events of the year coming up, the team were definitely under pressure to present something outstanding that would catch the eyes of gamers and developers alike.

“Yes, we do.” Toshiro stated matter-of-factly. “We have a job to do regardless of if you want to do it or not. Games Developer Con is coming up and we have a booth, you need to get your script right or god knows how much we’ll mess up Yukio’s reputation.”

Rangiku huffed behind him as they approached their shared office. The pair opted to sit on the couch together to sort through some of the scripts for presenting various projects at the booth, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Toshiro called out, still fixated on his current document. He didn’t realise quite who it was until he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. 

Rukia leaned over the couch to give Toshiro a quick hug from behind then planted a quick peck on his cheek. “Hey, Toshiro!”

Rukia Kuchiki was one of the junior artists in the studio, specializing in cartoon design and animation. Hired as an apprentice during her university days, she was kept on because of how much her work impressed Yukio. She had also formed some really good relationships within the team, particularly with Rangiku and Ichigo. They had begged Yukio to keep her on.

Yukio later admitted to his white haired friend one of his ulterior motives in keeping Rukia on was so he could finally convince Toshiro to ask her out on a date.

‘I’m fed up seeing you just look at her and shy away whenever she approaches you. I’m hiring her, putting her on your team for a bit and you better ask her out, or else!’ Yukio had threatened. Toshiro knew it was useless fighting back, after all his words were true. Having a small office crush on the new apprentice? Toshiro couldn’t believe himself. He found himself blushing whenever she spoke and even got flustered speaking to her.

Two amazing years have passed since that fateful day they drunkenly admitted their feelings for each other at one of Rangiku’s infamous office parties.

“PDA isn’t allowed in the office you two!” Rangiku teased them.

Toshiro playfully shrugged Rukia off from behind him. “Shut up. You’re the one who caused this.”

Rangiku pulled her best ‘pretend to be shocked face’, “Toshiro! You’re completely wrong there! It wasn’t just  _ my  _ genius, Yukio got involved too, he let me have the party. It was a joint effort to get you two together.”

Toshiro rolled his eyes. These two would constantly remind him of who he had to thank for his current relationship. Rukia was in a small laughing fit beside him, buckled over as she clutched her stomach.

Eventually managing to catch a breath, Rukia handed Toshiro the small folder she was carrying. “Here’s the concepts you asked for. Both mine and Ichigo’s are in there, we’ve also emailed the high def versions to you. Shuhei said he’ll get his to you at some point later today.”

“Thanks, Rukia.” Toshiro kept it short but sweet. “I’ll look over them once we’re done here and get back to you.”

Rukia threw him a wink. “Okay. I’ll be waiting, there’s some pretty exciting stuff in there for you.”

With that, Rukia skipped back out the room. The choice of words from her piqued Toshiro’s curiosity. Normally Rukia was quite reserved when handing word over - just a simple ‘I hope you approve of my work’ was her style. Apparently her brother had raised her to be very formal and professional despite the carefree and clumsy girl underneath. 

Rangiku proceeded to tease her boss some more as they worked on their presentation. When the blonde eventually had to leave for another meeting, Toshiro’s curiosity got the best of him and he immediately opened the folder he acquired from his girlfriend. Inside were the multiple animal concepts he had indeed asked Rukia and Ichigo to do but a small folded note had fallen to the floor as he started flicking through them.

This must have been why Rukia was so casual with her approach before, Toshiro thought to himself. Unfolding the note he instantly spotted Rukia’s unique drawing style. Multiple cartoon rabbits and dragons - Toshiro’s favourite mythical creature - filled the page. Right in the middle, though, was what Toshiro was most curious about.

_ I wanna be the one you're guiding _

_ Because I believe that you could lead the way _

_ For just this once I’ll take the lead _

_ And we’ll have the most wonderful day _

_ But first, I have a favour to ask _

_ One more thing to say _

_ Maybe a  _ **_strawberry_ ** _ or some fruit would be nice _

_ Then under the sun we can lay _

__

Was this some sort of riddle? Toshiro inspected all he could to the note: each drawing and every word. The writing was definitely Rukia’s childlike cartoon writing, carefully written with the coloured pens Toshiro knew she kept in her pencil case.

Whatever it was, he didn’t have time for it now. Setting the note aside, he approached his desk to continue on with his work day.

As the minutes went on, Toshiro eventually found his eyes drifting from his monitor to the coffee table he left the note on. Curiosity eventually got the best of him as he sighed heavily, peeling himself from his desk to inspect the note again. Did Rukia have something planned?

He didn’t have time for these silly games but of course Rukia knew how to get under his skin. It wasn’t like her to be so informal in work - from the physical affection to the note - so something must have been on her mind. Maybe she didn’t want to speak about it in front of Rangiku? But he could have just text her? It’s not like they didn’t message all the time anyway.

“Oh for the love of-” Toshiro power walked out of the office, making a beeline for his orange haired friend. The word ‘strawberry’ highlighted made Toshiro think of one person and one person only - Ichigo Kurosaki. 

Stuffing the note in his pocket as he walked, Toshiro quickly scanned the office for Ichigo. Normally an easy one to spot due to his bright hair and appropriately matching bright clothes, Ichigo was instantly spotted at his desk. The desk next to his was noticeably empty.

Making his way over to Ichigo, Toshiro stopped at the empty desk, inspecting it for a few seconds. Since her position within the company became permanent, Rukia was given her own desk which she quickly personalised. Littered with multi-coloured rabbit plushies and keychains, she also pinned up multiple polaroid of herself and loved ones on her monitor.

At the top was a copy of the most important photo to Rukia: her and her late older sister Hisana having a snowball fight as young children. Toshiro knew the real copy was in her memory box at home but she made a copy for work since Hisana helped inspire her. Just below was another one of her and Hisana but this time they were accompanied by a man Toshiro knew as Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia’s brother-in-law.

There were multiple drunk selfie polaroids of herself and co-workers, even one of herself and a very drunk Toshiro from last year’s Christmas party. Cringing at the memories, Toshiro quickly moved on to scanning the next polaroid. He doesn’t remember a lot of that Christmas party after Rangiku had given him three tequila shots in a row. He definitely didn’t remember the polaroid, which displayed him kissing Rukia’s cheek with his tie around his head and his shirt untucked.

The hangover that next morning was enough to put Toshiro off drinking for life.

The last one he spotted was one of himself, taken from behind with a bright orange sunset on the horizon, his snow white hair contrasting the red tones surrounding him. Toshiro brought his hand up to lightly grab the photo, smiling gently at the memories flooding him.

Rukia had taken him mountain climbing. Once they reached the peak they camped out all night to watch the stars. As the bright lights danced in the sky, the couple cuddled together with blankets and a flask of tea. As the sun rose, Rukia had let out a small sob, admitting to Toshiro that stargazing was one of the last activities she got to do with Hisana and she was grateful she was able to experience it with someone she loved.

It was the first time they ever said “I love you” to each other.

Pulling him out of his small daydream was Ichigo, who was swiveled in his chair to face his white haired boss. “Yo! What’s up, Toshiro? Thought you’d be busy with the GDC prep?”

Toshiro pulled himself away from his girlfriend's desk, glancing towards Ichigo then gesturing his head to Rukia’s empty seat. “Trying to stay busy, but this one apparently has other plans. Where’s she off to this afternoon?”

“She had an errand to run for Mr. Ukitake. Said she’ll probably be back just after 3.” Ichigo continued to swivel in his chair as he spoke.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, letting out a low hum. “Alright. Do you know anything about this?”

Passing the note to Ichigo, Toshiro watched as Ichigo studied it. Doing his best to keep a straight face, Ichigo faltered slightly for a second. Cheeks twitched slightly as he held back a smile. Ichigo handed the note back to his boss. “Soz, Toshiro. Don’t really know what that’s about.”

Raising a white eyebrow, Toshiro folded his arms and stared Ichigo down. “Oh, really?”

The panic in Ichigo’s eyes was far too noticeable despite his best effort to clearly hide it. Ichigo stuttered and stammered for a few seconds before admitting defeat. Letting out a deep sigh, he ran fingers through spiky orange locks.

“Look, I don’t really know what’s going on either.” Ichigo admitted, “I just got to expect you at my desk at one point, that’s all Rukia told me. I can’t really help you.”

Ichigo shrugged, before turning back around to his monitor to continue his work. As he turned, Toshiro spotted the brightly colour note stuck to Ichigo’s back. Rolling his eyes, Toshiro approached Ichigo’s back and yanked off the note. 

_ I knew you’d figure it out _

_ You have a very sharp eye _

_ This next one is a toughy _

_ Will you give up or say good-bye? _

_ The assassins may fall, dark souls take over _

_ But our games always tell us why _

_ We continue to fight, stay courageous _

_ And remember,  _ **_invaders must die_ **

__

What on earth? Was she playing some kind of prank on him? How unprofessional.

The riddle clearly indicated he was to go to Yukio. Rukia knew “invaders must die” was the nickname for Yukio on Toshiro’s phone.  _ Finding _ Yukio was a challenge. The young man was never in his office, typically off exploring some sort of new game or interacting with various employees. Toshiro pulled out his phone. Following in Rukia’s footsteps: he decided he'd do this just as unprofessionally as she had.

__

**Red eyes, blue dragon - 13:22  
** _ Where are you? Need you for something. _

__

Making his way back to his office, Toshiro knew Yukio probably wouldn’t reply right away. He kept himself busy by doing a few edits and testing, impatiently checking his phone every five minutes. Toshiro pleasantly surprised when about an hour and a half later he felt his phone buzz with a response.

__

**Invaders must die 14:50  
** _ actually in my office 4 once  
_ _ u need me 4 something? how cute, T  
_ _ i can talk now if you wanna come along  
_ _ must not be work related if ur mssging thru whatsapp _

__

**Red eyes, blue dragon - 14:51  
** _ I’ll be there in 5. _

He never understood Yukio’s use of ‘text speech’. Yukio claimed it was to type faster but Toshiro knew in reality the boy was just lazy sometimes. Stuffing the note into his pocket, Toshiro made his way up to his friend’s office. He was on the top floor with the biggest office in the entire building, decked out head to toe with various consoles and all the latest technology to play and test games.

If Toshiro was being honest it was a bit of an eyesore, an opinion he often let Yukio know. Strobe LED lights were attached to the ceiling alongside multiple posters for games the studio had developed and approximately 5 televisions, all with anime landscape screensavers. Yukio claimed it was for ‘ambience’ but Toshiro knew he secretly wanted the stereotypical gamer office every e-girl and e-boy dreamed of.

“You should really get a window in here, Yu.” Toshiro didn’t even knock, instead just letting himself in. Quickly scanning the room, Toshiro’s eyes found his blonde friend over by the corner, where he had his Playstation VR headset on. On the TV screen he could see various geometric shapes Yukio was twisting his body to dodge.

“A window would only cause glare.” Yukio remarked dryly, continuing to dodge various objects flying at him. Using the controller in his left hand, he summoned a sword and began to cut through shapes, ninja style. “What have I done to deserve a visit from you?”

Toshiro watched Yukio play for a few moments before reaching up to grab the young man's wrist. He needed Yukio’s attention for whatever Rukia sent him here for and his patience was wearing thin. Yukio cried out in resistance and tried to break free, but ultimately failed. Objects came flying at him he was unable to cut and he could do nothing but squirm in Toshiro’s grasp as his HP decreased to zero.

Game over. Take that, boss.

“Whaaaaaa, T! That was mean! I was about to beat my high score!” Yukio whined as Toshiro let go of him. Toshiro smirked as he watched the elusive gaming CEO wriggle free of his headset in the most childlike fashion he’d ever seen. 

“Haven’t you got other things to do?” Toshiro used a playful tone though a part of him was being serious. “We have got only the biggest event of the year coming up for us.”

Yukio fixed himself as he spoke, his hair falling into place over one eye. “I’m on a break right now, got caught up in a lot of meetings until now. Boring stuff. What’cha got there?”

Toshiro noticed Yukio’s eyes flicker to the note in his hand. Years of gaming, both professionally and as a hobby, had trained Yukio’s peripheral vision to never miss any object of interest.

“Something I hoped you could help me with, actually.” Toshiro explained as he handed over the notes. “Rukia handed in her concepts for the animal project and amongst the pages was this. First one led me to Ichigo where the second note was attached to his back.”

Glaring at the notes, Yukio studied them closely. Only a few seconds later, he let out a short laugh. Walking over to his desk, he picked up another small note from it and proceeded to guide Toshiro out the office to the meeting room down the hall, hiding the contents of the note from him the entire way. Toshiro followed behind silently, a small pool of anxiety bubbling in his stomach. Normally his friend would be very open and honest with him, so keeping secrets like this meant something was up.

“I want you to know, this isn’t my idea. Blame your girl.” Yukio stopped by the window, grimacing at the sudden sunlight he now faced. He held up the note, which Toshiro could see had his name written on it, this time alongside Rukia’s signature bunny character - Chappy. Folding the note quickly into an airplane, Yukio opened the window and proceeded to throw it out with as much force as he could. Toshiro couldn’t quite react fast enough once he realised what his friend and boss was doing, lunging for the young man.

Toshiro could do nothing but watch in shock as the paper airplane made it’s descent into the courtyard below, landing just south of a small geometric structure.

“I hate you.” Toshiro turned to Yukio, glaring at his friend. “Could you not have just given me the note. It was clearly part of this childish scavenger hunt Rukia’s sending me on.”

Yukio laughed as he patted Toshiro on the back. “Live a little, T! Rukia specifically instructed me to toss the note in front of you. She’s probably trying to help you relax a little, you’ve been stressed from all the GDC prep. Anyway, that’s all she asked me to do, I’m going back to my office. Have fun, loverboy!”

Toshiro kept squinted eyes on his friend as he walked out of sight. ‘Rukia specifically instructed me to toss the note in front of you’? Rukia had even managed to get Yukio involved? This was turning into such an inconvenience now. The workaholic in Toshiro was cringing hard at today’s events, all he wanted to do was get back to his desk and work.

Sighing deeply, he took one last glance out the window to see where the note had landed. Making his way down, Toshiro opted to go for the stairs as he was far too agitating to stand still and wait for an elevator. When he eventually arrived at the courtyard, he found the note still in the spot where it landed. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the harsh sunlight reflecting off the light blue card.

__

_ I love you so much _

_ Are you ready for a rest? _

_ Just look up! _

_ You really are the best <3 _

__

“God damn it, Rukia.” He cursed his girlfriend, patience quickly growing thin. He ran his hands through his hair, groaning loudly. “What is this meant to mean?”

Suddenly feeling the familiar buzz of a text message coming through, Toshiro reached into his pocket. What now? He was about ready to strangle someone. The familiar nickname of his well-endowed partner flashed on the screen.

**Cat mum~ ( >3>)  
** _ You are close! Look behind the statue, in the trees~ <3x _

Toshiro continued to curse under his breath as he made his way further from the building to the trees where he was instructed. Looking back at his office, he scanned the windows to try and find Rangiku. She was clearly spying on him, which only added to his bad mood.

When he found his way to the clearing Rangiku had directed him to, Toshiro almost dropped the notes in shock.

Staring in awe, he saw a small picnic set up under one tree. Mostly covered by shade, he started to notice small details about the picnic suggesting it was made for him: various fruit and sandwiches were neatly stacked on plates, a jug of ice cold water, a flask which Toshiro guessed was full of tea and, most importantly, a mountain of watermelon.

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, Toshiro flinched slightly before relaxing into the grip. Only one person ever hugged him from behind like that. Bringing his hands up, Toshiro intertwined calloused fingers into smooth delicate hands. Her skin was so soft and cold, it brought him a great sense of comfort even if he was slightly annoyed with her.

“You realise I have a lot of stuff to do today, yeah?” Toshiro squeezed her hands then turned himself around to face the raven-haired girl.

Rukia beamed up at him. “I know, but this will only take half an hour, tops! You’ve just been so stressed with all the GDC prep, I figured you would appreciate a little break. You were nothing but patient and understanding with me while I was an apprentice, helping me through it all and keeping me sane. Let me be that someone to you, now.”

Studying her features, Toshiro couldn’t help the love-struck grin that appeared. Bringing one hand up to cup her cheek, he pulled her closer until their lips met. Melting into him, Rukia brought her now free hand up to his shoulder, bringing them closer together.

Rukia giggled as they broke apart. “I’m lucky you found me to be honest. The boss’s aim in-game may be great but in real life he can’t throw. It’s why I had Rangiku spy as I set up the picnic.”

Toshiro suddenly took a step back from Rukia, though kept their hands intertwined. Raising his voice, he began to look around. “Yeah, and wherever she is she better not still be spying.”

After a few silent moments, the ping of a text came through. Unlocking his phone, he was surprised it was Yukio sending him an image. Assuming it must have been work related, Toshiro promptly opened the image: it was a photo of the kiss he and Rukia had shared only moments ago taken from a high up angle.

Looking up towards their work building, the couple spotted Ichigo, Rangiku and Yukio waving from the very same window Yukio had thrown the note from. Letting out a hearty laugh, Rukia laughed before yelling up to them.

“Thanks, you guys! Thanks, Boss!!” Rukia waved to the trio. 

Yukio lazily leaned out the window, bringing a cupped hand up to the side of his mouth to project his voice more. “You’re welcome! Now don’t keep him too long, I need him for a meeting at four!”

“Think we should give them some privacy, guys?” Ichigo turned to his co-worker and boss and purposefully spoke loudly so the pair on the ground could hear them.

Rangiku and Yukio turned to him, shocked looks on their faces. Grabbing Ichigo’s shoulders, Rangiku began to shake him. “Are you kidding me?! No way! We worked hard too get these two together, let us admire our handywork!”

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo quickly waved goodbye to the couple, then grabbed Rangiku and Yukio by the arm and led them away from the window.

On the ground, Rukia and Toshiro burst into laughter together. Guiding him to the picnic blanket, Rukia forced Toshiro to lie back, using her thighs as a pillow as she fed him multiple snacks and they exchanged stories about their day.

“Hey, Rukia?” Toshiro suddenly grabbed her attention. She raised an eyebrow in response, tilting her head in a curious puppy fashion. Gods, she was so unbearably cute sometimes. Toshiro often wondered how he got so lucky to find someone as loving and caring as Rukia. “Thanks for being my someone.”

Rukia brought a hand up to stroke his forehead, smiling gently. “Thanks for being mine, Toshiro. I love you”

“I love you too.” It wasn’t long before Toshiro found himself drifting off to sleep, napping gently in his girlfriend’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, especially the Yukio scenes. I've became such a wee Yukio fangirl the past two weeks! I hope you enjoyed it :D  
> Did certainly challenge myself with this as I'm experimenting with some new styles and ideas~!
> 
> If you wanna join The Seireitei fun, we have a big friendly Discord server full of Bleach fans and creators, just drop me a message!


End file.
